


one winter morning

by hoseoks_soda_on_the_side



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoks_soda_on_the_side/pseuds/hoseoks_soda_on_the_side
Summary: it's really cold outside, but jiyong is so warm.orextreme fluff in which g-dragon decides to stay in bed with you all morning because you're just too cute to resist.





	one winter morning

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it ^^

Winter air seeps through every crack, chilling the room to its bones. I snuggle deeper under the comforter, curling myself into a tight ball. Beside me, warmth radiates from Jiyong’s sleeping body. As the faint morning sunlight peeks through the fabric of the curtains, I roll over, seeking the heat of his skin against mine.

Before I can get too cozy, his alarm goes off. I quickly slap it silent, snoozing it to give us a little more time. Why he set an alarm is beyond me, as he’s supposed to be on break from work for a while.

Not like the alarm was even helpful. Jiyong hasn’t moved a muscle

I nuzzle my face into his shoulder, flopping one arm across his bare chest and just taking him in for a moment. While most people are familiar with G-Dragon, the bright and boisterous leader of BigBang. Fewer are familiar with Jiyong, the thoughtful and sweet man with the soul of an artist. 

Only I am familiar with this side of him, the side where he lets all of his walls down. Vulnerable and tender, this is the Jiyong that I only I get. His pretty mouth is slightly parted as he breathes the deep breaths of sleep, his long eyelashes dark against apple-round cheeks. His lime green hair is mussed with sleep, splayed across his forehead. 

I snuggle closer to him, tangling our feet together. When my feet brush his, he stirs and lets out a low whine. Angling his face towards me, eyes still closed, he mumbles, “Why are your feet so cold, jagiya?” 

“It’s not my fault you keep the A/C on in winter,” I reply, to which he snorts. 

He scoots away, taking his delightful warmth with him. “Keep your ice block feet away from me.” 

“But I’m cold!” I throw all my limbs around him and cling to him like a koala bear hugging the branch of a eucalyptus tree. “And your so warm, Ji; I can’t help it.” I press my face in between his shoulder blades, planting a kiss there. 

He groans and rolls over, pulling me close to his chest. “Stop being so cute,” he complains. Eyes finally open, he looks at me and just smiles, lips curving softly upward. Seeing him like this, soft, sleepy, and so in love, makes my heart burst with affection for this man I get to call my own. 

“It’s not fair,” he continues. “How can I be expected to go back to work when the cutest girl in the world is here in my bed?”

“That’s cheesy,” I mumble, though I can feel myself smiling. I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he absentmindedly strokes long fingers through my messy bedhead. Then, I frown. “Wait, you have to go back to work? I thought you were on a break.”

“Yeah, for the holidays,” he reminds me. “That’s over today.”

I wrap my arms a little tighter around him. “No, stay with me,” I pout. Then, quieter, I add, “I’m not ready for you to go back and get busy again. It’s been so nice getting to spend so much time with you.”

He sighs, and I instantly feel guilty. I knew what I was getting into, dating an idol. Still, it’s hard, and I can’t help but miss him when he’s busy at the company or with schedules or gone on tour. Having him all to myself these past few weeks has been my own personal slice of heaven. 

“I know, jagiya, I know,” he murmurs, kissing my forehead. 

I let out my own sigh, feeling the sadness creeping down my limbs, extending from my heart. “I guess nothing lasts forever.” I peck a kiss to his chest, giving him a little shove. “Go on then; I won’t keep you.” 

Instead of rolling out of bed and getting on with his day, he cups my cheek and angles my face so I’m staring up into his eyes. Quite seriously, he asks, “If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?” As he says it, his lips curl into a cocky smirk and he winks at me. 

A snort escapes me, and I hide my face in the crook of his neck. “Why are you so cheesy this morning?” I moan.

He pinches my side, making me squeal. “Shut up; you know you love it.” I can hear the smile in his voice. 

“I do love it. I love you,” I reply, softly, kissing his neck and making him shiver. 

“You know what?”

“Hmmm?” I hum into his skin, thoroughly distracted by the expanse of neck just waiting for me to leave unfortunate marks his stylists will have to hide. 

“I think I’m getting - ” he lets out two very fake-sounding coughs, “ - sick. I probably shouldn’t go infect the other members. Better stay home today and heal up.”

I can’t suppress my grin. “I think that sounds like the responsible choice.”

“You know me, always the responsible one,” he murmurs, tipping my chin up so he can kiss me. 

I press a finger to his mouth to stop him, lips soft and warm. 

He stares at me in confusion, eyes bright in the morning light.

“You know, if you’re sick, you probably shouldn’t kiss me…”

He rolls his eyes, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me on top of him. “Just shut up and kiss me already, woman.”

So I do.


End file.
